Chasing It Worldwide
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: What if Bobby and Amelia knew each other before that fated day- the day she had to arrest him? What if they had a history? Come and see these two fight, fall in love, get hurt, grow up, and find each other again.
1. Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_She placed her hands on her hips and opened her mouth ready to argue. Then a pair of brown eyes looked into blue eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer, harder._

_She rose to meet him, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. He lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her hard._

_She could feel his anger and desperation to her. _

_So she kissed him harder._

_He could feel her annoyance and curiosity._

_He was surprised when she kissed him back, just as hard._

_He bit her lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth._

_She moaned._

_It was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard._

_They fought for control and in the end she surrendered. _

_She could tell this was not a battle she would win._

_He explored her mouth._

_Her hands ruffled his hair. His hands tighten on her waist._

_Then she was in the air._

_He lifted her up like she weighed nothing and placed her on the table._

_Her jean clad legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled her closer._

_Every single part of them touching._

_He stopped kissing her and began kissing her jaw, her ear, and down her neck. She threw her head back, giving him more access._

_His hands gripped her hips tighter, one hand began creeping on her skin._

_Her hands grasp his neck and she pulled his head up, kissing him._

_They fought for control. It was exhilarating. _

_Then a loud crash echoed, and the trance was broken._

* * *

Bobby and Amelia jerked away from each other.

Amelia jumped from the table and strolled away angrily.

What was she thinking? Kissing Bobby? Almost hooking up with him?

Bobby watched her walk away. He tried not to notice how her jeans hugged her legs, curves, and tiny butt. Her butt swayed as he walked and he felt something tightened.

* * *

He shook his head.

This was Amelia, he was thinking about it.

Smart, badass Amelia who annoyed him.

He couldn't think of her like that!

They hated each other!

* * *

He strolled out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

He found Amelia on the dance floor dancing.

She saw him and sent him a smirk.

He smirked back and began walking toward her, people darting out of the way.

* * *

Everyone knew that Bobby and Amelia had chemistry.

Nobody asked the two of them out.

He reached her and then placed his hands on her waist.

She began shaking her hips and licked her lips.

He pulled her close and they locked eyes.

People moved away, they were scared of getting burned. Their passion burned too bright.

The people seemed to fade away, it was just the two of them. .

When the song ended, they jerked away from each other.

* * *

Then went to their friends and made excuses.

They rushed to his car and drove away, care to not be seen.

They pulled up to his house and it wasn't long before they were inside.

He lifted her onto the kitchen table and they kissed like they were at the party.

Her fingers were around his neck and his grasped her waist.

They pulled away and he carried her to his room.

Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. He pulled hers off.

It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes were on the floor and then they were on the bed having sex.

This happened a lot between them, it was just sex.

They were sex friends, nothing else.

* * *

Bobby shook his head. It prom night and he had no date. Neither did Amelia.

Yes, he hated her, but it was prom night and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

That's why he drove to her house, right?

* * *

When he got there, he saw her sitting on the steps.

He pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Why aren't you at prom?

"Why aren't you?"

Bobby shrugged.

"I needed to check on something."

"My friends bailed on me."

* * *

Bobby got off his bike and walked up the stairs to where she was. He rang the doorbell and when it opened, he took a deep breath.

"I would like your permission for me to take your daughter to prom."

Amelia's mother blinked.

She knew who Bobby was.

The two met in the principal's office often, when both Bobby and Amelia were in trouble.

So having him asking to take her daughter to prom was shocking.

* * *

"No one should go to prom alone."

She nodded and pulled out her camera. She made the two pose for pictures.

They looked amazing.

The two next to each other were picture perfect. They complimented each other.

* * *

Bobby helped Amelia onto his bike.

Amelia was grateful she didn't get a very long dress.

He handed her a red helmet and then slid on his black helmet.

And then they were off. Amelia had to grip him tightly as they rounded the corners towards the hotel.

When they arrived, most of their classmates were inside. The few who were arriving were stunned to see Amelia on the back of Bobby's motorcycle.

Bobby picked her up and set her on her feet. They walked in arm in arm and people stopped.

They walked down the stairs like king and queen and head to get some punch.

* * *

"Think it's spiked yet?"

"No."

"Good."

She took a drink and watched as he put something in his drink.

"What?"

"I spike the drinks usually, but just for you, I won't. Someone else will though."

Amelia smiled at this and sipped her punch. They stood awkwardly on the side.

* * *

Finally, Bobby mumbled something and pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

It was an upbeat dance and he pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her and she found herself leaning into him, feeling his chest on her back. She could feel how strong he was. She moved her hips and then pulled away and turned to look at him. She moved her hips and placed his hand on them. He gripped then and they both remembered the last time he gripped them.

The song changed and they found themselves surrounded by friends as the night went on.

* * *

When it came to crown king and queen, no one was surprised when they won.

Amelia blushed as Bobby pulled her in very close. He ducked down and began whispering in her ear.

"Party at my place? Half the school is going. You in?"

She nodded and gasped as he bit her ear.

"Bobby!"

"My sweet innocent Amelia."

He kissed her neck and Amelia blushed.

He looked at her and something passed between them.

* * *

They arrived at his house just as the first car pulled in.

Others cars pulled in.

Bobby pulled her up the stairs to a bedroom.

"You can borrow my cousin's clothes. You are about the same size."

"Thank you."

* * *

He left her but not before he gave her a kiss that curled her toes. She stripped off her dress and looked through the closet. She settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue top. She left her heels on and went downstairs. She bumped into him as he came out.

He had a jeans and gym shoes and a shirt that matched hers in color.

He whistled at her and backed her up against the wall.

"Amelia…"

They kissed for a bit before she pushed him away and raced down the stairs.

He smiled and followed her greeting people and flirting with girls. He spotted her next to his cousin.

* * *

"Hey cuz." He gave his cousin a swift kiss and wrapped an arm around Amelia.

His cousin looked them up and down and gave him a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Amelia, I'm his cousin, Nikki. Talk to you later." She gave them a wave and gave him a wink.

Nikki left and Bobby shook his head. His cousin was really something else.

The party went on and around 2 AM everyone began leaving. A few crashed on the sofas and rooms. Nikki made many hangover potions and told Bobby she was going to crash with a friend a few houses down.

She gave them a wink and whispered something to him. He blushed and Amelia smiled.

* * *

The door closed and the two were left alone. Bobby pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm going to change. You can borrow some pajamas."

They headed upstairs and got changed. Amelia found some shorts and a man's shirt. She slid them off and recognized Bobby's scent.

When she walked down the stairs, Bobby gasped. She looked beautiful.

Bobby looked at Amelia and felt it again. He grabbed her hand and led her outside to his secret place.

Amelia gasped.

* * *

"It's beautiful."

The garden was quite pretty. There was a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle. Petals covered the floor and flowers were in full bloom all around. Lights were strung around the tree. Music played through speakers.

"Nikki's pride and joy. This is hers. She lives behind my house. She's the one you were talking to. I love going here."

"I can see why."

* * *

Bobby looked at Amelia and grabbed her hand.

He began to dance her around the garden. Amelia laughed and Bobby was thrown back into the past.

He stumbled and Amelia looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just that … never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"For a second I felt like I was in the past. I remember seeing Nikki dancing here with her fiancée when she was 18. "

"How old is she?"

"Eight years older than me. Just turned 26."

"She looks younger."

Bobby nodded. "She lost a lot of weight after Logan died. He was in the military. They were just married for two years. "

* * *

Amelia thought back to the woman she met and realized that her eyes were sad.

Bobby shook his head and pulled Amelia close again and dipped her. She gasped and when he pulled her up, he kissed her. Amelia kissed him back.

The two stood under the tree kissing like it was their first time.

* * *

What they had this time was powerful and different.

Amelia pulled back and gently pulled her t-shirt up. Booby gulped.

"Amelia."

She slipped it off. "I want you to make love to me."

She kissed him hard and he gripped her hips.

He pulled back and pulled off her shirt.

Amelia stared at his muscles.

He then gently pushed her down to the ground over the shirts. He kissed her slowly and savored the taste.

Amelia looked at him as he pulled away. Bobby looked at her and then removed her shorts. The rest of the clothes came off. Amelia felt no shame and Bobby looked at his goddess.

He then made love to her. The first time it was slow and passionate. The second time fast. The other times were varied.

* * *

Afterwards, they fell asleep for a bit.

They woke up just as the sun rose and they got dressed as watched the sun rise.

They went back inside and they cleaned up the house, sending smiles to each other.

* * *

That summer they spent it together. They went out. Movies, bowling, the beach, restaurants, and just about every place imaginable.

They kissed and flirted and had sex.

Summer is a time of passion and love and having fun.

However, like all good things, summer has to end.

So did they.

* * *

**This was probably be only a few chapters, say about 5-7. It basically will be about Bobby and Amelia. I felt like they could have had an interesting relationship. I didn't find many stories with them knowing each other before the arrest so I thought what if they knew each other before then? It would explain a lot of things. **

**The next chapter will be set in 2 years, so they are sophomores in college. **

**Next update? Maybe May? I don't know. I have many other stories and finals coming up. So don't hold me to it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Easter! **

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	2. Sleep

(2 years later)

Amelia smoothed her dress and her roommate looked up.

"Hot date?"

Amelia smiled.

"Visiting an old friend."

"Must be pretty special.

"Yeah she and her cousin are special."

"Her cousin? An old flame?"

"Something like that."

Amelia applied some red lipstick and smiled. She was good to go.

Bobby fumbled with his tie. He couldn't help but swear and heard a light laugh.

He turned to see his cousin Nikki. His eyes widen. She was in a dress and wearing make-up for the first time in ten years.

The dress was purple and it fit her tiny frame. Her hair which was normally pulled up was loose and flowing. The biggest changes were the smile, the glow surrounding her, and the sparkle in her eye.

She walked over and began helping him with the tie.

"There."

Bobby wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a big day. Ten years ago, her husband died in war and she stopped living. However, today, everything was changing.

She pulled away and smiled up at him. Bobby kissed her forehead and they walk out to greet everyone.

Nikki smiles and laughs and everyone is stunned to see the change in her. Bobby waits by the bar, looking and hoping to see her.

He gently rejects the girls who come up to him, scanning faces for her.

Then they see each other.

Bobby can't keep his eyes off her; they scan her over and over again. Amelia gives him a coy smile and greets Nikki. She greets other people and Bobby can't take it.

He strolls over to her and wraps an arm around her waist as a man flirts with her. The man backs down and hurries off and Amelia turns to look at him.

She cocks an eyebrow and smiles at him. Bobby leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Hello Amelia."

"Hello Bobby."

Everyone is staring at the couple. They ignore all the looks and focus on each other.

Their eyes roam around each other and then Bobby smiles and Amelia shivers.

The sound of clinking glass causes them to look away.

It's Nikki.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot to me. As many of you know, ten years ago my husband died in combat. What many of you did not know was that I was pregnant at the time. I lost the child around the same time so I grieved two deaths. I love kids. So I have decided to adopt a few. I would like you to welcome them tonight."

A blonde woman walked in with a teenage boy about 13 and twins about 3.

"This is Ethan, Rea, and Lily."

Everyone clapped. They were all happy for Nikki. The three stayed next door, glued to her shadow. Bobby had to admit they made quite a family.

Amelia looked at him.

And he can see it. They getting married and having kids.

He leans over to kiss her gently.

Amelia kisses him back and then threads their fingers together. They then go to Nikki and offer their congrats.

After that, they are force to mingle.

They laugh and talk and drink. But they sneak away later.

It isn't logn before her dress is on the floor and his tie is thrown on a chair.

It's a matter of minutes before they are under the cover. Him in shorts, her in his shirt.

He wraps and arm around her and pulls her toward him.

They fall asleep they way lovers with a future do.

They don't need sex. It's enough to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Who knows when this will happen again.

That in a few years, they will have no future. Neither knows that in several years, they will be in a chase. That they would be the ones who got away.

**Review! Sorry this is late. have been busy! Double update tonight!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	3. Lost

**(Listen to Let Go by Passenger) song fits the end the most. **

2 years later

Amelia tossed her cap along with all the other caps. She was done. She was graduating. She laughed as her roommate hugged her.

People she didn't know hugged her. She turned around.

And then she saw him.

Bobby.

She took off at a run. He dropped his roses and caught her. Her ankles crossed at his back and they were kissing.

They pulled apart.

"Congrats!"

Amelia laughed.

"I didn't think you would make it. Nikki said you graduated two days ago."

"I wouldn't miss it. I drove here all night."

Amelia kissed him again.

"Let's go."

Bobby picked her up and placed her on his motorcycle.

"Nikki took the kids out. We have the place to ourselves."

Amelia placed her helmet on hugged him tightly. They took off and zipped along the highway until they reached their home.

He helped down from the bike and then picked her up to carry her over the doorstep.

Amelia squealed.

"Bobby Bishop!"

Bobby placed her on her feet and shoved her against the wall kissing her hard.

Amelia moaned and they broke apart. Then she took off and ran.

Bobby began to chase after her.

He caught her in the bathroom. She locked one door but forgot that it had a second door. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. He helped her remove her robe and then they removed their clothes. They jumped into the shower.

After their shower, Amelia put on Bobby's shirt and then went to eat the dinner he made. Then they curled up on the sofa and watched movies.

It was about midnight when they went upstairs.

They slid under the covers and Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Love you Amelia."

But she was already asleep.

Amelia woke up the next morning to light kisses on her neck and cheeks.

She opened her eyes to see Bobby smiling.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed.

"If you told me five years ago that I would fall for you, I would have thought you were crazy. We hated each other."

Amelia's eyes were wide.

He fell for her?

"I want this."

He touched her cheek.

"I want to wake up every morning next to you. Amelia Bennett, will you marry me?"

Amelia gasped.

She was on her feet.

"Amelia?"

"B-B-Bobby."

"Lia?"

Amelia broke down.

"Paris. I'm moving to Paris. I can't marry you. I'm sorry. I love you."

She took off at a run and ran down the block to her mother.

Bobby stayed at his home in shock and heartbroken.

He stayed in his room all day, ignoring everyone.

It was Rea who dragged him out.

"Uncle Bobby. Mama wants you to come down."

Bobby followed her downstairs where Nikki wrapped her arms around him. The kids were sent outside to play and Bobby simply let her comfort him.

"I asked her to marry me. She said no. She's going to Paris."

"Bobby."

"I was supposed to fall in love with her."

"I'm sorry."

"I love her."

"Chase after her."

"I can't."

Nikki kissed his head.

"You need to make a choice. But if you were meant to be it will happen, eventually."

Bobby nodded. He got changed and went for a walk.

He headed to the park and sat down in a swing set.

He closed his eyes and just thought.

He wasn't aware of how much time passed before he heard a swing creak next to him.

He turned to see his newlywed friends, Sam.

"Sam. What are you doing out?"

"Just wanted to sit on the swing set."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats. What's wrong?"

"Seth is always working. It's dangerous- him being a cop. I never know if he's coming home. I'm scared for us. What about you?"

"I asked Amelia to marry me?"

"What did she say!"

"No, she's moving to Paris."

"I'm so sorry Bobby."

"I'm willing to wait."

"I know you are but maybe it's for the best. If you really love her and its meant to be it will happen. But don't rush things. I waited since I was 15 for Seth. I'm twenty four and I'm married. I never thought this would happen but it did. You just have to wait. "

Sam kissed his cheek. I need to go and tell Seth.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Bobby looked at the girl who he graduated with and smiled.

He looked up suddenly as saw her.

"Lia."

She drew closer.

They stared at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Bobby stood up and she turned away.

"I still love you. Always will, I promise."

Bobby touched her shoulder and kissed her gently.

Amelia kissed him back as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Bobby brushed them away and then left.

He stormed into his house and went to his room. He needed to leave.

Cause when you really love someone, you let them go.

He threw his stuff into his suitcase and left a note for Nikki.

(Two weeks later)

Amelia stood in line ready to board her plane to Paris. Since Bobby was gone, she had no reason to stay. There were too many memories.

She got on her plane and found her seat. She closed her eyes and kept the tears at bay. It was for the best. She wasn't going to make him wait for her.

They needed to move on.

(2 months later)

But it was hard. Bobby rejected every girl he met.

And Amelia blew off every blind date.

She threw herself into her desk job at the police station. It was the only place she could work in her condition.

She was pregnant.

(6 months later)

She was at her desk when she felt the pain. She screamed and several cops came running. She stood up and then doubled her. That was when she saw the blood.

The ambulance came.

But she already knew.

She lost the baby. Her last link to Bobby.

She went back to America to bury her daughter, Emma Rose Bishop.

She went back to Paris a week later, not one person knowing she had gone back.

She was alone. No Bobby. No Emma.

**Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be Bobby meeting Nadia and Amelia meeting her guy. And then after that it will be when Amelia finds out that she has to arrest Bobby! FUN!**

**REVIEW ! let me know what you think.**

**Sorry this is so late!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
